User talk:Kiyo Cross Squad Member
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ukiyoe Town page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cococrash11 (Talk) 05:30, August 7, 2010 Re: Merge No since those 2 have diffrent personality. Next time use the signature button and write the subjet in leave a message. Any question you want to ask me and I will try my best to answer your question. --Cococrash11 06:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nura Clan and Nura House Right now I fixed it. Nura Clan is about Yokai Clan and Nura House is the home to the Nura Clan. --Cococrash11 07:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Profile You seem to know alot of Nurarihihyon no Mago. Is it by reading it all carefully? Anyway can you put your info or something in your profile like stating your reason why you like Nurarihyon no Mago? --Cococrash11 07:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Template Do you know how to make a template? --Cococrash11 15:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Character and anytype of template. --Cococrash11 03:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) In that case can you make a prototype version of the character template? If you hear my okay you can use it. --Cococrash11 07:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Template I'm working on one right now. It'll be ready soon. FanOfManyAnime 22:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Here they are, check them out. Is there any way you think it could be improved? Template:Chapter Infobox Template:Episode Infobox FanOfManyAnime 06:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin You been editing alot and seem to know alot about Nurarihyon no Mago's info. So I decided to let you become an admin. What is your answer? --Cococrash11 07:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Right now you have admin power. Use them responsibly. --Cococrash11 03:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Nurarihyon no Mago Anime and Episode We already have a Nurarihyon no Mago Anime why make a Nurarihyon no Mago Episode? --Cococrash11 05:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Many of the Wikias separate anime and episode sections, where the anime section describes the overall anime series and the episode section lists the episodes within the anime series. I'd recommend merging the Anime and Manga pages into the Series page, and name that page "Nurarihyon no Mago", keeping the Episodes and Chapters pages separate for listings. Also, what do you think of simplifying the names of those pages to just "Episodes" and "Chapters"? FanOfManyAnime 06:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nurarihyon no Mago Manga Since FanOfManyAnime make lots of episode description someone should make Act (Chapter) description. --Cococrash11 05:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Do not change the title. --Cococrash11 06:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cococrash11, I'd like to know why you'd like to keep the title of the page as "Nurarihyon no Mago Manga" as opposed to just "Manga". I'll start working on manga chapter descriptions, but probably after all the episode descriptions first. FanOfManyAnime 06:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Merge Manga and Anime Don't merge anime and manga together. --Cococrash11 04:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Characters and species with same name This issue has been nagging me for quite awhile every time I write the episode/chapter descriptions and throw in links to these kinds of articles. What I did was I changed the titles of the articles about the characters to just the titles of the characters (eg Yuki Onna and Nurarihyon) and changed the species to say -------- (species) (eg Yuki Onna (species) and Nurarihyon (species)). To prevent ambiguity, I took the character pages and added a message directing readers to the species pages if they wanted to look for the species, as per standard Wikia style. FanOfManyAnime 18:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Tsurara Okikawa Look about Tsurara it should be just Tsurara instead of Yukiona. --Cococrash11 06:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Bot Flags Hello. I am currently trying to add bot flags on AnimeBot on this Wiki to enable the Sync que. The Sync que is needed in order to be able to use many common templates found in many Wikias regarding anime and manga. I'll need to make sure everyone is OK with this before I can do this. Thanks. FanOfManyAnime 06:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll need to you to respond here, because I have to show that you guys approve of the bot flags for the Sync que. FanOfManyAnime 15:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Character Photos Thanks for helping us upload the photos. Can I recommend for the character profile pages that you try to upload characters' profile pictures from the anime series when available? Also, make sure the profile pictures you upload depict a clear portrait of the characters' faces. Thanks. FanOfManyAnime 06:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Fill in I was thinking there are alot of character that don't have character template can you fill all the characters with template? --Cococrash11 23:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sync que glitching Recently, the sync que seems to be turning out faulty templates. Please leave all edits I make using these templates alone, as I am trying to get them in proper working order with Dantman. Thanks. FanOfManyAnime 06:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello what have you been doing lately? You haven't even edit this wiki lately. --Cococrash11 05:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC)